


[Podfic] Gripped

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Series: [Podfic] Held [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Commands, In Public, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Podfic for "Gripped," by FestiveFerret.Don't put it down.





	[Podfic] Gripped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gripped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857498) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 



> If you have a request for something you'd like to hear as a podfic, let me know. I can't guarantee anything, but I'm open to requests. :)

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/r2rcjc4p53a16u2/Gripped.mp3/file)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed the story and/or my reading of it, please let me and the author know. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage in the MCU Stony Discord.


End file.
